Estoy aqui!
by SaKuRa-Gre.Chan
Summary: Mucho tiempo a transcurrido, pero los sentimientos cuando son verdaderos no se olvidan...mi primer song fic...


Konichiwa a todos!!! Este como leerán es mi primer fic de la pareja que me encanto desde un primer momento Sakuno y Ryoma, o mas conocida como Ryo-Saku. La primera vez que escuche esta canción, mi cabeza empezó a imaginarse a ellos dos juntos y aquí esta el resultados de 6 meses (aunque no me crean) de creación y de muchas, pero muchas criticas de mi aniki y primas…espero les guste y sea de su agrado, y por favor déjenme sus comentarios arigato….

Estoy aquí

A pasado 6 años ya desde que Ryoma se fue, al principio estuve totalmente devastada pero luego pensé… si el se fue para cumplir sus sueños, yo también haría lo mismo, practique mas el tenis y entre al equipo titular femenino del instituto, ese fue mi primer gran logro , y también con mucha pero mucha insistencia de Tomoka me solté el cabello, al principio fue raro pero me acostumbre, según ella desde que lo hice empecé a rechazar invitaciones para salir con mas frecuencia, conseguí por 3 años consecutivos ser la mejor estudiante de mi grado, todo lo que me proponía lo conseguía… solo hay una cosa de la cual me arrepiento… nunca le pude decir lo que siento a el, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido se convirtió en lo mas especial para mi, mis sentimientos no han cambiado y si la vida me diera la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo no dudare en decirle que me enamore de el y que lo amo.

Sakuno-chan!!!-grito una chica de coletas corriendo lo mas rápido posible para alcanzar a su amiga- espérame!!

Tomo-chan??-pensó Sakuno al ver a Tomoka correr detrás de ella.-que pasa?

Di…me-Tomoka estaba con la cara roja y algo agitada-por que te vas tan rápido?

Eto…lo que pasa es que...-Sakuno no sabía como evadir la pregunta de su amiga, era algo vergonzoso para ella contárselo.

Dime ya tienes pareja para la graduación? Mira que es mañana en la noche -pregunto Tomoka mirando con picardía a su amiga.

Eto… a decir verdad… –Sakuno estaba totalmente roja, algo dudosa en decírselo-si…

Ah…y se podría saber quien es el afortunado??-pregunto Tomoka con una mirada aguda.

Eiji-sempai fue el otro día a visitar a mi abuela a la casa, te acuerdas??-pregunto Sakuno a Tomoka que le hizo una mueca afirmando su pregunta- pues veras…me dijo que no había problema en que el sea mi pareja en el baile…

Iras con Eiji-sempai que kawaitt!!!-dijo emocionada Tomoka- que suerte tienes Sakuno…esperaste hasta ahora para contármelo…que mala…

No es eso tomo-chan…me da mucha pena ir con el, recién ahora le daré mi respuesta-conto Sakuno con la mirada algo perdida.

Ah!-Tomoka se dio cuenta que su amiga de pronto entristeció-Sakuno…-pensó-vamos amiga anímate mañana nos graduaremos!! Y tenemos que estar lindas para ese noche!!!-dijo abrazándole fuertemente del brazo y incitándola a sonreír.

Tienes razón…es que yo…olvídalo-Sakuno sacudió un poco su cabeza- tengo que llamar a Eiji-sempai y prepararnos!-dijo fingiendo una emoción que realmente no sentía en ese momento.

Sakuno!!!-grito de repente Tomoka, haciendo que la mencionada de un pequeño salto del susto

Que pasa!?-pregunto exaltada al ver la cara de horror de su amiga

Tenemos que ir a comprar los vestidos!!!-dijo tomando a Sakuno de la mano y corriendo en dirección a las tiendas del centro comercial.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En un avión con destino a Japón un chico de cabellos negros con reflejos azules, se encontraba nervioso aunque a el…le costaba admitirlo, no dejaba de ver su reloj- a que hora llegaremos???- se preguntaba con fastidio, mientras el miraba por la ventana se le marco en su rostro una sonrisa melancólica recordando el motivo de su regreso.

Pasajeros dentro de unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Japón, por favor sírvanse a ponerse los cinturones gracias por viajar…

Ryoma ya no escuchaba las palabras de la aeromoza, había regresado después de 6 años-por fin…-dijo algo cansado y dando un suspiro - donde estará Momo-sempai?-se preguntaba mientras salía por el recibidor de llegadas internacionales, caminaba hacia la recepción de maletas, recogió su equipaje y empezó a caminar, cuando en eso puedo ver un gran cartel que decía su nombre de manera escandalosa.

Echizen Ryoma!!!-gritaba un pelinegro, agitando sus manos para que lo pudiese ver- Ryoma!! Por acá!!

O'Chibi!!!-miro a su costado de Momoshiro y pudo ver a Eiji, que estaba dando unos brincos.

Tan escandalosos como siempre-pensó mientras se acercaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro-extrañaba esas mañas de sus amigos-

O'Chibi que bueno verte!!! –grito Eiji mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- wau!! Momo mira a crecido esta casi de mi tamaño…-dijo algo asombrado

Mmm…Eiji-sempai-dijo Ryoma tratando de hacer que lo suelte, la gente de alrededor los estaba mirando "raro".

Jajaja…-rio Eiji dándose cuenta de la situación y soltándolo.

Echizen que bueno que ya este aquí…llegue a pensar que te arrepentirías…-dijo Momoshiro con una sonrisa.

Ryoma solo lo escucho y evito mirarlo, la razón por la cual había regresado después de 6 años, que motivo seria tan fuerte para hacerlo no había ningún campeonato importante en Japón, visitar a sus padres, no ellos regresaron con el a América…la verdadera razón la habían descubierto sus amigos hace 2 años cuando en una de sus visitas y por desgracia de el después de unas cuantas copas de mas salieron a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos del primer amor, a quien tenia que agradecer por eso, los constantes comentarios de Momoshiro y Eiji siempre lo tenían al día con los logros de la nieta de su ex-entrenadora y la única amiga que tubo en el tiempo como el siempre recordara fue el mas hermoso de su vida, el hecho de que ellos de mandaran fotos de ella en las reuniones que tenían, le hacían añorar su regreso…pero que tanto había cambiado ella, se preguntaba y empezó a notarla mas, su rostro, sus ojos que daban perfecto con su cabello…y su hermosa y angelical sonrisa…como no pudo darle importancia en el tiempo que estuvo con ella, su inmadurez construyo una barrera alrededor de su corazón…pero ahora que no la tenia y que el tiempo había transcurrido…deseaba mas que nada volver a verla, conversar con ella, volver a ver esa sonrisa con la que últimamente soñaba constantemente.

Nee, dime no estas nervioso por lo de mañana en la noche?-pregunto Momoshiro algo gracioso a Ryoma.

Ah…pues veras-Ryoma no sabia q responder, saber que ya había pasado tiempo no podría creer lo que estaría a punto de pasar dentro de unas horas.

Lo sabia…-dijo en son de victoria Momo-vamos no estés nervioso todo va a salir bien –dijo mirándolo-ella ni se lo imagina-

Eso es lo que me preocupa, que se decepcione de mi-lo había dicho, Ryoma tenia miedo de cómo podría reaccionar Sakuno.-tal vez esto no sea lo correcto…

Estas loco!!!-grito Eiji sacando de su trance a Ryoma - sabes todo que a hecho Sakuno desde que tu te fuiste??-Ryoma lo miro- tu haz sido su inspiración para todo…! Sakuno-chan se alegrara mucho al verte…además te estoy cediendo la oportunidad de acompañar a una de las chicas mas bonitas del instituto, tu no sabes cuantos chicos han sido rechazados por ella…no pierdas la confianza O'Chibi!!!

Yo…-Ryoma iba a hablar pero Momoshiro lo interrumpió

Ah! No seas cobarde o te vas arrepentir toda tu vida- dijo como para animar al chico-todo va a salir bien…no te preocupes…

Ryoma no podría creerlo, Momoshiro y Eiji tenia razón era ahora nunca; cuando el se fue de Japón se dio cuenta que Sakuno le gustaba pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo, y ahora con una pequeña ayuda de sus sempais (aunque nunca se lo hubiera imaginado), tenia que admitirlo, había regresado por ella, por Sakuno Ryusaki, la chica del cual el se enamoro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakuno se miraba en el espejo, el día anterior había llamado a Eiji para confirmarle lo de la fiesta de graduación…pero había algo en ella con lo que no estaba totalmente conforme, su vestido era perfecto…de color beige claro que llegaba hasta una mano mas abajo que sus rodillas, la tela media corrugada en todo el vestido con un ceñido desde las caderas hasta el naciente del busto donde daba un corte en V terminando con un pequeño lazo por detrás de su cuello…su peinado tenia un ondeado definido con una media cola sujetado con una peineta…su maquillaje era tenue, no muy cargado, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que le faltaba la medalla de su madre algo le decía que hoy seria una noche especial, realmente una que nunca olvidaría.

Sakuno…-la llamaron desde su puerta- puedo pasar, Eiji te esta esperando en la sala- era su abuela Sumire.

Pasa abuela…-respondió Sakuno. Al entrar Sumire y ver a su nieta sonrió, la pequeña niña había crecido y ahora era una hermosa jovencita.

Estas muy linda…y ese collar te queda perfecto-le dijo Sumire, Sakuno le agradeció con una sonrisa- ya es hora de que salgas sino se te va hacer tarde.

Sumire salio primero, Sakuno tomo un abrigo y una pequeña cartera en donde puso su móvil y un glosy dio un suspiro y salio de su habitación bajo por las escaleras y al llegar al primer piso pudo ver a Eiji que le sonreía calidamente.

Wau!! Sakuno-chan estas muy linda!!-dijo sin dudar haciendo que Sakuno se sonroje.

Arigato sempai- agradeció-abuela no llegaremos muy tarde, pero de todas maneras no dudes en irte a descansar.

No te preocupes Sakuno…-dijo Sumire- Eiji…debes cuidar a Sakuno-dijo mirando al chico

No se preocupe-respondió Eiji dándole una mirada de complicidad que Sakuno no entendió.-bueno nos vamos por que se nos hará tarde.

Diviértanse muchachos-dijo Sumire ya en la puerta despidiéndose.

Ya en el carro Eiji recibió una llamada a su celular- Moshi moshi -dijo, sonrió- si ya esta conmigo estaremos llegando dentro de unos pocos minutos-dando por terminada la llamada.

Sakuno lo miro extrañada por su actitud un poco misteriosa y se dio cuenta que Eiji se estaba desviando de la ruta normal- eto…Eiji sempai, creo que te haz equivocado al dar la vuelta, era para la derecha –dijo Sakuno mirando al conductor del carro.

No te preocupes Sakuno…te tengo preparada una bonita sorpresa- dijo mientras estacionaba el carro frente al mirador de la ciudad. Eiji bajo primero del carro y le abrió la puerta a Sakuno que bajo con algo de duda.

Sempai que esta pasando??-le pregunto, mas Eiji no respondía solo le limitaba a sonreír.

Sakuno tu regalo te espera mas adelante, yo te espero aquí…-dijo empujando un poco a Sakuno para que avance en la dirección indicada, Sakuno lo miro extrañada.

Que esta pasando aquí??-pensaba, mientras llegaba al lugar indicado vio la figura de un muchacho que vestía un terno negro, no le veía la cara por que estaba dándole la espalda, cuando por fin pudo estar a unos metros de el, el muchacho voltio.

Sakuno se quedo anonadada, que es lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, era Ryoma el que estaba frente a ella- R…Ryoma kun- dijo aun sin poder creérselo y llevándose la mano a la boca de la impresión, tanta era su emoción al verlo que unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a derramársele por las mejillas.

Ola Sakuno…- dijo Ryoma enternecido por la reacción de la chica, su intención no era hacerla llorar, se acerco a ella y delicadamente le secaba las lagrimas, después de esto la abrazo, Sakuno correspondió escondiendo su rostro en su pecho- he regresado… no tienes por que llorar-le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, Sakuno asintió.

Sakuno lo miro sonriendo, y recordó la promesa que se hizo a ella misma- si la vida me la oportunidad de verlo otra vez, le contare de mis sentimientos- esa frase retumbo en su cabeza, era ahora o nunca.

Ryoma kun, yo… siento…desde…-Sakuno no sabia como decírselo, por que tenia que empezar a enredarse justo ahora.

Ryoma se dio cuenta de esto, era el que tenia que hablar primero, respiro hondo- Sakuno…yo he regresado por que tenia un recuerdo muy importante para mi aquí…en Japón -dijo, Sakuno lo escucho -yo eh regresado por que desde que me fui descubrí que tu existencia en mi vida es lo mas importante para mi, mucho mas que el tennis- Sakuno sintió que su corazón dio un brinco, empezó a latir con mas rapidez, se había sonrojado a sobremanera haciendo que ella baje la cabeza-…se que demore mucho en decírtelo y también se que debes pensar que estoy loco por que ya han pasado 6 años desde que nos conocimos…pero quiero que sepas que te soy sincero eh echado de lado mi estúpido orgullo para decirte esto y deseo mas que nada en este momento me des una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te eh extrañado y lo mucho que desde la distancia eh llegado a amarte…-ya estaba hecho, Ryoma le había dicho todo lo que sentía a Sakuno y esperaba el mirándola atentamente alguna reacción por parte de ella-Sakuno…-la llamo al ver que ella no le decía nada.

Ryoma kun, yo también te eh amado todo este tiempo-respondió Sakuno con una dulce sonrisa.

Ryoma la volvió a abrazar y la alzo levemente-gracias!!! Muchas gracias por esperarme!!!- decía lleno de una emoción que nunca, ni en un partido había sentido. Sakuno se abrazo a el, Ryoma la bajo la miraba mientras tomaba el rostro de Sakuno con ambas manos quería besarla, ahora que sabia que era correspondido con la misma pasión…no podía esperar mas para besarla, Sakuno entendía sus gestos a la perfección, pues ella sentía lo mismo instintivamente cerro los ojos lentamente recibiendo así el primer beso que siempre había soñado. Suaves roces que tenían el más puro sentimiento que solo el primer amor puede crear.

Al terminar se miraron tiernamente, con una gran sonrisa en los labios de ambos. Se nos hace tarde para la fiesta- dijo Ryoma mientras tomaba la mano de Sakuno, Sakuno asintió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el.

Eiji los había estado esperando, pero no solo con el estaba Momoshiro que al verlos llegar tomados de la mano no dudo en decir en voz alta su emoción- ya era hora Ryoma!!!-esto hizo que Sakuno se sonrojara.

Nyah!!! Felicidades O´Chibi, Sakuno chan!!!-esta vez era Eiji

Bueno suban tortolos los llevaremos ala fiesta…-dijo Momoshiro subiendo al lado de Eiji, Ryoma y Sakuno iban en la parte de atrás.

Durante el camino Momoshiro y Eiji no dudaron en contarle a Sakuno sobre su plan, y de cómo habían descubierto a Ryoma. No había nada con lo que el pudiese defenderse estaba feliz, por el momento no tomaría represarías contras ellos.

Al llegar al gimnasio que estaba decorado para la ocasión muchos voltearon a ver la pareja de Sakuno, no era ningún chico del colegio, comenzaron los cuchicheos, la pareja se veía realmente bien juntos.

Es Ryoma Echizen??-pregunto una a su acompañante.

Si es el!, pero que esta haciendo aquí!!!-decían otros sorprendidos.

La noche transcurrió así, cuando Sakuno pudo encontrar a Tomoka, no dudo en contarle lo sucedido, y como ella lo esperaba dio un grito de la emoción. La felicidad que sentían los dos en ese momento era infinita, en sus miradas se notaba.

El dj encargado de la música puso una balada, Ryoma al escucharla no dudo en invitar a bailar a Sakuno; varias parejas hacían lo mismo. Sakuno acepto y juntos se dirigieron a la pista. Ryoma con algo de torpeza puso su mano en la cintura de Sakuno y con la otra tomo su mano, Sakuno sintió su nerviosismo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de el.

_Lejos de aquí_

_La vida me llevo_

_Pensando que sin ti_

_Tal vez me iría mejor._

_Y quizás el tiempo_

_Me ayudara a borrar_

_Los tristes recuerdos que_

_Hoy quisiera olvidar._

Mientras bailaban con parsimonia en la pista no dejaban de mirarse, esa seria su canción la primera que bailaron. Ryoma se acerco al odio de de Sakuno, mientras repetía la letra de la canción, ella sonrió.

_Y estoy aquí,_

_Aquí otra vez_

_Soñando que así pueda ser_

_Y estoy aquí una vez más_

_Sabiendo que puede pasar_

_Y estoy aquí,_

_Aquí otra vez_

_Por que a tu lado si existe la fe_

_Y estoy aquí una vez más_

_Por que contigo hoy quiero bailar_

_Estoy aquí…_

Sakuno no creía lo que le estaba pasando, en sus sueños solo en sus sueños se veía bailando con Ryoma, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

_Buscándote otra vez_

_Pensando que quizás_

_Tu rostro vuelva a ver_

_Y deje todo atrás_

_Y vine a decirte_

_Que el viento ya cambio_

_Que nuestro presente es solo de los dos_

Sakuno…-la llamo Ryoma, ella levanto la cabeza- no te lo eh preguntado aun…quieres ser mi novia???

Ella lo miro y sonrió –claro que quiero ser tu novia…-respondió, suavemente Ryoma la abrazo.

_Y estoy aquí,_

_Aquí otra vez_

_Soñando que sí pueda ser_

_Y estoy aquí una vez más_

_Sabiendo que puede pasar_

_Y estoy aquí…aquí otra vez_

_Por que a tu lado si existe la fe_

_Y estoy aquí una vez más_

_Por que contigo hoy quiero bailar_

_Estoy aquí…_

Al compas de la música Ryoma le daba vueltas a Sakuno, las demás parejas hacían lo mismo. Tenían que disfrutar al máximo el significado de esa noche.

_Quiero abrazarte tan solo tú y yo_

_Y que seas princesa en un sueño de amor_

_Quiero abrazarte y tu manos tomar_

_Y entre pasos de baile poderte besar…_

Los dos empezaron a dar giros por la pista. El hecho de que Ryoma allá regresado desde América por Sakuno hacia mágica la canción.

_Y estoy aquí…aquí otra vez_

_Soñando que así pueda ser_

_Y estoy aquí una vez más_

_Sabiendo que puede pasar_

_Y estoy aqu__í__…aquí otra vez_

_Soñando que así pueda ser_

_Y estoy aquí una vez más_

_Sabiendo que puede pasar_

_Y estoy aqu__í__…aquí otra vez_

_Por que a tu lado si existe la fe_

_Y estoy aquí una vez más_

_Por que contigo hoy quiero bailar_

_Estoy aquí…una vez más _

_Estoy aquí… para bailar _

_Estoy aquí…aquí otra vez_

_Estoy aquí…estoy aquí…_

La canción termino y ambos no dejaron de mirarse, y con un beso casi al centro de la pista de baile marcaron ese día como suyo. Al día siguiente la noticia se expandió por todo el campus Sakuno Ryusaki era la novia de uno mejores tenistas juveniles de Japón, Ryoma tenia que regresar a . para el abierto de tennis que comenzaba dentro de 2 semanas; pero no importaba si se esperaron 6 años, no había problema en no verse 3 meses en que Sakuno viajaría para estudiar hay.

The end…que les pareció??? Les gusto??? Dejen sus comentarios y por favor no sean muy duras conmigo soy nueva en esto…tengo dos historias mas pero si son mucho mas largas quiero terminarlas bien para poder subirlas…bueno me voy y gracias….


End file.
